Prince Lotor (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
Prince Lotor is the main antagonist of the DreamWorks animated TV series Voltron: Legendary Defender, acting as the main antagonist in seasons 3 through 6 and the posthumous antagonist in seasons 7 and 8. He is the crowned emperor and former prince of the Galra Empire and Emperor Zarkon's son who took command of the empire after his father lost his fight with the Voltron team and went into a coma. Haggar, who takes care of Zarkon, ordered the commanders to bring Lotor. He has four top generals who loyally serve under him and are half-Galra named Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti. He was voiced by . History As punishment for not following Zarkon's orders to destroy the planet, he was banished from the empire by his father, over time he deeply angered by the fact that he had no one to look to. Appearance Lotor's appearance bears little in common with that of the average Galran, aside from his long limbs, lavender skin, and yellow sclera. His mane of white hair is usually kept slicked back over his shoulders with a single forelock hanging down over his face. When piloting his ship or in the gladiatorial arena, he keeps his hair tucked under a helmet. Unlike the average Galran, his eyes possess visible pupils and irises, which accentuate his rather cunning and snide facial expressions. Lotor's long, elfin face is framed by long, saber-like pointed ears that rise above his high cheekbones. Lotor commonly wears a custom Galran armor. It bears a great resemblance to the uniforms of his personal generals, being black, dark indigo, and accented with blue and orange, unlike the fatigues of his father's standard soldiers. Personality Lotor is, unlike his father, he feels that there's no point in oppressing those he conquers. Instead, he prefers to use his strength by showing good will in those under the Galra Empire's rule, sparing his enemies in exchange for loyalty and service. This is the exact opposite of his father's methods. However, Lotor is also quite violent in his personality, such as by him dropping the robotic arm of the soldier that Haggar sent to spy on him at her orders. Throk experienced a taste of these traits during his dealings with Lotor: publicly he was defeated and spared from death by Lotor to gain greater support from the Galra people, only to assign him to what Throk considered to be the worst post in the Empire, the item he was protecting stolen by Lotor's own subordinate and was then both tortured and killed by Haggar for his failure which had been setup by the Prince. Lotor is willing to resort to strategic withdrawal from battle. This contrasts greatly with his father's brutal barbaric beliefs in combat, where Zarkon would sacrifice anything, including himself, in order to achieve a goal. Lotor's great patience allowed him to survive direct combat with the Lions of Voltron on many occasions, with the most damage being done to him being the freezing of a wing of his personal fighter ship. Abilities Intellect Lotor has demonstrated that he is extremely intelligent and a cunning strategist. He is a tactician of considerable skill, capable of quickly analyzing and countering his opponent's tactics, and altering his own to remain unpredictable. Lotor's tactics include the use of probing attacks in order to gauge his opponents' strengths, weaknesses, and even their identities. His indirect methodology makes him hard to follow. He is an astute judge of his enemies, able to understand that the Paladins he fought against were not the ones who defeated his father based on their cohesion as a team. Lotor prefers to pick his battlefield, playing his enemies for fools, taking time to observe them, their methods, and more. Lotor is unlike any enemy that the Paladins have faced before, in that he emphasizes intelligence over brute military force, his methods being more akin to a snake than a dragon, as he weaves his way around his enemies before crushing them from all sides and going in for the kill. Additionally, he is a master orator, able to inspire thousands of his people in the gladiatorial arena following his apparent mercy to Throk. Lotor's gift of eloquence allows him to seduce his followers, ensnaring their sense of loyalty to his own ends. Swordsmanship Aside from his intellect, Lotor is a master swordsman. In his debut, he illustrates his skill with a one-handed sword, disarming and defeating an opponent of much greater size. His technique is shown to be fluid, wasting little energy on power over grace in his swordsmanship. Lotor's grace and agility may be great, but his raw power as a swordsman allowed him to cut through Throk's blade with a single slash, bringing the treacherous Galra general to his knees. Lotor's personal weapon is an oddity among his people: unlike the single-edged backswords that are norm among the Galra, Lotor favors a double-edged blade with a guard that angles downward toward the hilt. This blade is also incredibly durable, able to cut through standard issue Galran swords with no visible wear or tear, and is incredibly fine tuned to Lotor, allowing him to wield it like an extension of his body. Piloting Lotor is shown to be an extremely competent pilot, taking his own personal fighter out to face the Paladins alone. It is during this battle that he is able to easily maneuver around the Lions, avoiding their attacks and even causing them to attack each other, so much so that Hunk eventually remarks that he believes Lotor is "toying" with them. After luring the Paladins to the planet Thayserix, Lotor's evasion tactics and piloting skills are shown again, as he continually conceals himself among the planet's gases before flying into the haphazard formation of the Lions, catching them off-guard and goading them to attack him. He is also able to effortlessly pursue Allura while in his fighter, chasing after and separating her from the rest of the Paladins. Gallery Lotor Stunned.png Lotor Wants to Chat now.png Lotor and the Archivist.png Young Lotor.png Lotor refuses to destroy the planet.png|"Never!" Allura, Lotor, Honerva, and the original Paladins..jpg Lotor (You're wrong).png|"You are mistaken. Everything you need is here." Lotor in Allura's dream.gif Lotor's not hurt.png|"I thought you'd be happy to see me." It's good to see you again Allura.png|"It's good to see you again, Princess." Trivia *Unlike his original counterpart; Lotor is not a stalker with a crush on Allura. *Lotor's story has similarity with Keith; who could have become something like Lotor had Shiro not entered his life. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Legacy Category:Warlords Category:Dark Knights Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Military Category:Grey Zone Category:Charismatic Category:Heretics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Traitor Category:Necessary Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Bads Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Assassins Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Hybrids Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Supervillains Category:Totalitarians